fairystoryonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Pet Synthesis
Introduction In Fairy Story Online, pets are able to fight with players to more effectively defeat enemies. They can do damage along with the player and they can boost the attributes of the player. Pets are not only vital for improving in the game, they also add an interesting component to the game play. Owning a pet is a very lucrative experience, but obtaining a pet that qualifies to bring high quality result is not an easy task. Just like players, pets have their very own attributes and skills. They have HP, strength, agility, intelligence, constitution, and stamina. Derived from the attributes are attack, defense, and magic attack. In addition to the common qualities that a player possesses, a pet also has aptitude, nature, overall, and kindly. Aptitude indicates the growth potential of the pet. Higher aptitude means more attributes for the pet which will affect its ability. Therefore achieving higher aptitude is a primary objective for pets. Nature is an indication of the pet's ability to learn and use skills. I am unsure of its exact purpose but I know for a fact that it affects the pet's skills. Overall is calculated from the pet's aptitude and nature. Excellence in both aptitude and nature results in high overall. In other words, overall is an indicator of the pet's overall quality. The maximum capacity for pet aptitude is 1999 and four moons + three stars for nature. Each pet has its own preferred attributes. Each time a pet levels up, it automatically distributes attribute points to its most favoured attributes. For example, a Little Wasp Head would grow high intelligence, moderate constitution, low agility, and almost no strength and stamina. This makes each pet unique and players can select pets based on their type of growth. To obtain a pet, a player simply has to purchase a ball from the pet shop suitable for the level of the monster that is to be captured and use the ball on the wild monster when it is at low HP, the lower the better. At a chance, the monster will be turned to a pet in your inventory. The harder it is to capture a pet, the better it is likely to be. Sometimes a superior pet can be randomly captured. It has the same identity as the monster but it comes at level one with higher aptitude. Capturing pets, alone, will not yield a high quality pet. Fairy Story offers a pet synthesis system that allows players to synthesize two pets to have a chance at obtaining a better pet. When the pet achieves higher quality during synthesis, it is said to have "mutated". There are four levels of mutation that measure the magnitude of improvement for the pet. The lowest level of mutation will produce a small message on the player's screen that congratulates the player for being "little lucky". The second lowest level of mutation will produce a "yell" that can be seen across the map that congratulates the player for being "lucky". Pets from both levels of mutation must be identified at the pet store with a small fee. The second highest level of mutation will produce a system message that can be seen by all players that congratulates the player for being "so lucky". The highest level of mutation will produce a system message that can be seen by all players that congratulates the player for being "incredibly lucky". Pets from these two levels of mutations must be identified with the Assessor, an Item Shop item. In addition, mutations that are blessed with "incredibly lucky" turns the pet to its next stage. A normal pet would become a head pet and a head pet would become a boss pet. Advancing in stage will give significant boost to its aptitude. However it is worth noting that only some pets are capable of becoming head pets and boss pets, so it is better to make sure that they are available before attempting this mutation. For more information on pet synthesis, visit the official guide at http://fs.game321.com/game_document/petsystem/26.html. Recipes Optimus Prime Candy Box Head + Toy Hobbyhorse Toy Hobbyhorse Head + Candy Box Toy Hobbyhorse Head + Candy Box Head Candy Box Head + Toy Hobbyhorse Head Mechano-scorpid King Mechano-spy Scorpid Head + Mechano-spy Scorpid Mechano-spy Scorpid Head + Mechano-spy Scorpid Head Ladybird General Ladybird Fighter Head + Ladybird Fighter Ladybird Fighter Head + Ladybird Fighter Head One-eyed Bee Little Wasp Head + Little Wasp Little Wasp Head + Little Wasp Head Mouse King Crazy Mouse Head + Crazy Mouse Crazy Mouse Head + Crazy Mouse Head